


Playin’ Sounds Real Good to Me

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: Sometimes Benny needs to be reminded that he’s more than enough for you. Just because he can’t buy you fancy things, doesn’t mean he can’t love you.





	Playin’ Sounds Real Good to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of @ravengirl94’s 1.5k Challenge on tumblr, featuring the prompt “Oh bite me…” “Don’t tempt me.” This one is also a songfic request from @ilsawasanacrobat who asked for ‘Don’t Think I Can’t Love You’ by Jake Owen for our sweet 'ol Cajun teddybear. Hope you like it!

You never were one to live a normal life. You grew up a hunter, killing all sorts of things that go bump in the night. Never did you think that you’d spend a friday night in a cabin that was all yours, nor did you think you’d be waiting on your vampire boyfriend to come home. Life was funny that way.

The rain pours down in droves, only barely drowned out by the music you’d set up on your record player. The player itself was a housewarming gift from Dean- he’d given it to Benny the day you moved in, saying something about sound quality and that nothing rivaled a good record. Benny seemed to enjoy it well enough, most notably the nostalgia of simpler times that came with it. He’d play some especially old records he’d find on trips to the flea market, but the one you were currently playing was part of your collection. Frank Sinatra crooned as you glide around in the kitchen barefoot, pizza stuffed in your cheek as you tried to both eat and sing along. It isn’t until you turn toward the doorway that you notice your drenched boyfriend.

“Aaaaah!” you shriek and pull in on yourself, still startled at how incredibly light-footed Benny always was. He smiles cheshire-like, his strong arms crossed over his chest, and leans against the doorway.

“Benny, what the hell?! I need to put a bell on you if you aren’t gonna remember our rules about sneaking up on me!”

He puts his hands up in surrender, “Cher, you know I didn’t mean it. I promise I wasn’t sneakin’ in on you.” His smile still holds a measure of mirth that you’re irked to notice.

“ **Oh, bite me** ,” you sneer.

You should have known that was the wrong thing to say.

The moment the words leave your lips, he starts creeping towards you, hands up by his chest as though he’s going to tickle you. 

“Don’t you dare, Benjamin!”

He just grins as he creeps closer and you back away, “Bite you, sugarbelle?  **Don’t tempt me**.”

“Benny, you’re all wet! Don’t you dare!”

It was too late though. His incredible speed vaults him toward you, his soaked frame colliding with your own. He laughs as you shriek in his arms, shoving his face into the crook of your neck to tickle you with his beard.

“Ben,” you giggle, “Benny…. StoOOoop!” You try escaping to no avail, his strong arms keeping you close as you wiggle and try not to drop the pizza in your hand. He chuckles against you, letting his mouth slide against the column of your neck, stopping to nibble at it here and there. It’s almost enough to distract you from the fact that he’s soaked to the bone, that is, until he starts sliding ice cold hands up under your shirt.

“Benny!” you shriek, “Your hands are like ice!”

He pulls away, a soft smile on his lips now. “Sorry, cher.”

You melt at the endearment, sighing at the state of him. “Alright romeo, go stick your things in the wash. I’ll grab you a change of clothes and you can eat if you’d like. I got pizza,” you say, waving the slice in your hand at him.

“Mmm, I’d rather eat you, ma chérie. That neck 'a yours tasted awful good.”

“Benny!” you gasp, a faux scandalized look on your face. “And here I thought you were a gentleman!”

He laughs, deep and rumbling. “A gentleman? Me? I think ya got me confuse with another fella… I’m all monster, cher.”

He looks playful, yet you know by the look in his eyes that he really means the bit about being a monster. It breaks your heart to see the dip in his mood and the way he thinks so little of himself. He tries to play it off, turning to go, but you stop him. You pull him right back into you and kiss him soundly, with a ferocity that you rarely use. He’s startled at first until he begins to give it all right back, his hand pressed to your lower back. His ice cold fingers thread through your hair as you cling to him, nibbling on his lower lip as his chest rumbles in appreciation. It’s moments later when you two part again, breath heavy and hot.

“What was that for?” he asks, his voice a little airy as he looks at you dreamily.

“That,” you say, “was for the best man I’ve ever known in my life.” You cup his cheek and look deep into his unusually dark eyes. “And I mean it when I say  _man_. You, sir, are no monster. Not to me.  _Never_  to me.” You emphasize your words with another kiss pressed to his lips, your hands clasped tight around the front of his coat.

His eyes go a little glassy and a small crease forms between his brows, “Mon coeur, I don’t deserve you.”

You scoff, “I’ve gotta disagree, honey. I’m right where I need to be.”

He leans in this time, pressing a soft kiss to your lips and nudging his nose against your own. “You deserve one hell of a diamond ring, cher,” he says with a smile in his voice.

You giggle, “Is that your way of proposing, Ben? You know we talked about that.”

“Hmm, I remember something about being happy right here in this small cabin?”

“Damn right. All I need is you. No ring, no giant house, no extravagant things. Just me an’ you.”

“Even if I come home dead tired and wet after work?”

“Especially then, babe. You know why?” He pulls away, a glint of playfulness in his eyes as if he knows what you’re going to say next. “Because then I get to get my man all undressed. You know, the best things in life come free.” You smile up at him and watch as his smile gets wider.

“You know ma chérie, playin’ sounds real good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ma chérie= my darling, Mon coeur= My heart
> 
> Be sure to check me out on tumblr at [lipstickandwhiskey](https://lipstickandwhiskey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
